


I long to see you in the morning light

by Chrisoel



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Tatort Ludwigshafen, Tod im Häcksler, What-If, da auf Deutsch wohl ein Was-wäre-wenn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisoel/pseuds/Chrisoel
Summary: Mit den Worten "reizvolle Umgebung, schöne Tallage, Pfälzer Waldluft" hatte Seidel Lena die Dienstreise nach Zarten angepriesen - von attraktiven Dorfpolizisten hatte er nichts gesagt.
Relationships: Lena Odenthal/Stefan Tries
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte ist ein klassischer Fall von "ich möchte unbedingt Fic zu diesen Figuren lesen, kann aber keine finden, also muss ich sie wohl selber schreiben." Vielleicht gibt's ja ein paar Leute, denen ich damit auch eine kleine Freude machen kann.
> 
> Titel stammt aus dem in der Tatortfolge zu hörenden Song "Lay lady lay" von Bob Dylan, Teile des Dialogs sind direkt aus dem Tatort übernommen.

„Dann sollt ich's auch packen, müssen morgen ja wieder früh raus." sagt sie, nachdem sich der alte Tries (Herrmann, ihre tapferen Versuche Pfälzisch mitzusingen haben ihr das Du eingebracht) verabschiedet hat und zu Bett gegangen ist, „Hast du noch ne Jacke, die du mir leihen könntest?" Ihren Rucksack hatten die Feuerwehrleute mehr oder wenig unbeschädigt aus dem verbrannten Haus ziehen können, aber der war bis auf ihren Kulturbeutel und ihr Portemonnaie leer gewesen. Sie wird sich in Ludwigshafen nach einer neuen Lederjacke umsehen müssen, aber für ihren restlichen Aufenthalt hätte sie doch gerne etwas Warmes.

Stefan nimmt einen Parka von der Hakenleiste an der Wand.

„Vielleicht nicht schick, aber warm." sagt er.

„Super, danke. Kriegst du zurück, sobald ich wieder daheim bin."

„Also." sagt er, als sie aus der Tür getreten ist und er ihr die Hand hinhält.

„Das war ein wunderschöner Abend." sagt sie.

Er macht ein zustimmendes Geräusch. „Gut' Nacht!"

„Tschüss." Sie macht sich daran zu gehen.

„Ich hab ja gar kein Zimmer mehr!” fällt ihr nach wenigen Schritten ein. Das wäre jetzt für Michael und diverse Ex-Freunde die Steilvorlage für einen anzüglichen Kommentar gewesen, aber Stefan schaut sie nur an, fast beklommen, so kommt es ihr vor, und tritt dann beiseite um sie wieder ins Haus zu lassen. Er schließt die Tür und für ein paar Momente sehen sie sich leicht verlegen an.

„Nichts gegen die Musik deines Vaters, aber hast du noch was anderes zu hören?” fragt sie, unwillens den Abend bereits jetzt zu beenden. Seine Augen leuchten auf.

„Klar! Willst du was bestimmtes – also so groß ist meine Plattensammlung nicht – aber viellei...”

„Überrasch mich.” unterbricht sie ihn. Sie folgt ihm bis zur Tür seines Zimmers und lehnt sich an den Türrahmen um ihm zuzusehen, wie er seine Platten durchblättert, Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen, offensichtlich bestrebt etwas zu finden, was ihr gefallen könnte. Bob Dylan, sieht sie auf dem Cover, als er die Platte herausnimmt.

„Kannst nachher mein Bett hier haben, ich schlaf' auf dem Sofa." sagt er, als sie zurück zum Plattenspieler gehen. Sie hat im Vorbeigehen einen Blick auf besagtes Sofa werfen können und ihr ist selten ein ungemütlicher aussehendens Schlafmöbel untergekommen.

„Das ist sehr gentlemanhaft von dir, aber ich kann ruhig das Sofa nehmen."

Er schüttelt vehement den Kopf.

„Ne, das kann ich dir nicht antun. Das Teil ist noch unbequemer als es aussieht."

„Ich hab' die ersten zwei Monate, die ich in Ludwigshafen gewohnt habe, auf einer Luftmatraze, die die Luft nicht mehr richtig hielt, geschlafen, 'ne Nacht auf dem Sofa wird mich nicht umbringen."

„Und mein Vater kriegt dann morgen einen Herzinfarkt, weil ich einen Gast auf _diesem_ Sofa untergebracht habe. Und eine Dame noch dazu."

„Na gut, dafür will ich natürlich nicht verantwortlich sein."

Er kniet sich vor den Plattenspieler um die Nadel aufzusetzen und blickt dann zu ihr auf.

Sie lächelt, als sie „Lay lady lay" nach den ersten paar Takten erkennt. Sie kennt den Text, mutige Wahl, das muss sie ihm lassen.

Jetzt wo sein Vater nicht mehr mit im Raum ist, legt er den linken Arm um ihre Schultern und zieht sie nah an sich, bis sie Wange an Wange tanzen. Sie schmiegt sich an ihn, lässt ihre Hände über seine Seiten und seine Rücken gleiten, genießt seine Wärme, die sie durch den glatten Stoff seines Uniformhemdes spüren kann. Sein Daumen streicht durch die kurzen Haare in ihrem Nacken als sie sich im Takt der Musik wiegen.

Kurz kommt ihr der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht keine gute Idee ist, so eng mit ihm zu tanzen. Er ist sowieso schon so verschossen in sie, obwohl sie sich keine drei Tage kennen. So verschossen, dass er ihr Rosen bringt und zutraulich fragt, ob er bei ihr übernachten darf, wenn er mal nach Ludwigshafen kommt.

Aber dann singt Bob Dylan „I long to see you in the morning light, I long to reach for you in the night" und Stefan singt die Zeilen im Flüsterton mit, seine Lippen so nah an ihrer Wange, dass sie seinen Atem spüren kann; urplötzlich ist jeder Gedanke verdrängt von dem brennenden Verlangen ihn zu küssen und seine Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut zu spüren.

Sie krallt die Finger in den Stoff seines Hemdes, drängt sich noch näher an ihn, presst ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Hals.

„Eigentlich könnten wir doch beide in deinem Bett schlafen, oder?" fragt sie mit rauer Stimme. „Miteinander." setzt sie flüsternd hinzu. Er holt scharf Luft und im nächsten Moment küsst er sie, wild und ungestüm, mit geöffneten Lippen. Sie drängt ihre Zunge gegen seine und das kehlige Geräusch, das sie ihm damit entlockt, spürt sie bis ins Mark. Wenn sie davor gewusst hätte, _wie_ gut sich das anfühlt, hätte sie von dem Moment an, als sie in in Gundolfsheim ankam, nichts anderes getan.

Sie zwängt ihre Hände zwischen ihre Oberkörper und nestelt seine Hemdknöpfe auf ohne davon abzulassen ihn zu küssen, zieht Hemd und Unterhemd gleichzeitig aus seinem Hosenbund. Aus dem linken Ärmel kommt er selbst hinaus, den rechten schält sie vorsichtig von seinem verletzten Arm, wofür sie frustrierend lange braucht, weil er gleichzeitig an ihrem rechten Ohrläppchen knabbert und sein Daumen wieder und wieder die Unterseite ihrer rechten Brust streift.

"Wart'." sagt sie, als er fast an ihrem Ohrring hängen bleibt, entfernt ihn rasch und stopft ihn in ihre Hosentasche, während Stefan ihre Stirn und dann ihre Nasenspitze küsst und sie damit zum Kichern bringt.

Nachdem sie ihm noch das Unterhemd über den Kopf gezogen hat, fährt sie mit den Handflächen über seine nackten Flanken, fühlt jeden seiner flachen Atemzüge. Er hat von ihr abgelassen und starrt sie atemlos an, Haare verstrubbelt. Sie zerrt sich Bluse und Pullover in einem über den Kopf, er soll nicht _gucken_, er soll _berühren. _

"Lena!" flüstert er erstickt und berührt sie dann endlich, endlich! Seine rechte Hand an ihrer Taille, mit links streichelt er erratisch ihren Rücken, ihre Schultern, ihre Brüste durch den Stoff ihres BHs. Sie packt sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Mein Zimmer." stößt er zwischen zwei Küssen hervor und sie nickt. Sie stolpern fast über ihre eigenen Füße, weil sie einander nicht loslassen wollen. Auf halben Weg zerrt er sie wieder zurück, um den Plattenspieler auszumachen und ihre Klamotten einzusammeln. Sie kriegt den Gurt ihres Rucksacks zu fassen um ihn mitzuschleifen. Wenn sie sich nicht sehr täuscht, sollte noch ein Kondom in ihrem Kulturbeutel sein.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, während Stefan im Nebenraum mit Rasierschaum und -pinsel hantiert, schlüpft Lena in ihre Jeans, klaubt ihren Pullover vom Boden und sieht sich neugierig im Zimmer um.

Als sie sich einen Apfel aus der Steige am Fenster nimmt und hineinbeißt, fällt ihr Stefans Heft ins Auge. Sie schlägt die Seite mit seiner Zeichnung des Sensenmanns auf und starrt auf die Worte, die er auf die gegenüberliegende Seite geschrieben hat: Liebe Lena. _ Mist_. Das stand gestern noch nicht da. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass letzte Nacht keine gute Idee war, hätte sich nicht von ihrer Lust mitreißen lassen dürfen. Für sie ist es Flirten und ein One-Night-Stand, und sie kann damit umgehen, aber für ihn scheint es ein schwerer Fall von Verliebtheit zu sein.

Sie setzt sich wieder aufs Bett, fieberhaft überlegend, wie sie ihm schonend beibringen kann, dass sie das hier nicht als den Beginn einer epischen Romanze sieht.

Er hat sich fertig rasiert und steht in der Tür.

„Du, Lena, was ich Dir gestern Abend schon sagen wollte..“

Hastig unterbricht sie ihn, je weniger Liebeserklärungen, desto besser für sie beide: „Stefan, pass mal auf, ich glaube, wir hätten...“

„Der Sprengler hat uns angelogen.“

Das war jetzt nicht, was sie erwartet hatte.

„Die beiden waren mit dem Auto in Amsterdam und auch nur für einen Tag. In der Mordnacht, da waren beide wieder hier.“

„Und das weißt du seit gestern Abend?!“ fragt sie ungläubig, bereits dabei ihre Schuhe unter seinem Bett hervorzufischen und anzuziehen, wobei sei ihm einen strafenden Blick zuwirft.

Nicht dass lügende Zeugen per se suspekt sind, die Leute lügen alle naslang, wenn sie mit der Polizei reden, aber bei Sprengler kommt dazu, dass er was mit der Tochter des Toten hat und bereits damals…

Sie verliert den Faden, als ihr Blick wieder auf Stefans Gesicht fällt und sie richtig registriert, wie verletzt er aussieht.

„Hey,“ sagt sie sanft und geht zu ihm hinüber, „Kriminalhauptkommissarin Odenthal kann es aus dienstlichen Gründen nicht gut finden, dass du so wichtige Infos zu laufenden Ermittlungen nicht sofort weitergegeben hast,“ er schluckt schwer und weicht ihrem Blick aus, „aber,“ fügt sie hinzu und lässt ihre Fingerspitzen über seinen Unterarm gleiten, „als Lena bin ich froh, dass du‘s nicht getan hast, weil ich weiß, dass ich sofort losgerannt wäre, Sprengler zu verhören und damit hätt' ich mich um eine tolle Nacht gebracht, ja?“

Er läuft in einem absolut entzückendem Rosa an und lächelt sie scheu an.

„Los,“ sagt sie und lächelt zurück, „Hemd, Jacke, ne Tasse Kaffe wenn vorhanden und dann knöpfen wir uns den nochmal vor.“

„Alles klar. Hab meinen Vater vorhin Kaffee machen hören, wenn ich mich nicht täusche.“

„Sehr gut." sagt sie.

Er umarmt sie und nuschelt ihr so schnell und leise „Ich fand die Nacht auch toll.“ ins Ohr, dass sie es fast nicht versteht. Sie kann sich nicht helfen, sie knutscht ihn ab bis sein Vater aus der Küche rufend fragt, ob sie Frühstück brauchen.

_ Soviel zu meinem Projekt „Ich bring ihm schonend bei, dass es mir nicht so ernst ist“. _ denkt sie sich, als sie Stefan in die Küche folgt.

Sie trinkt an die Küchenzeile gelehnt eine Tasse Kaffee und beißt zwischen den Schlucken von einem Butterbrot ab, das der alte Tries ihr in die Hand gedrückt hat. Stefan fängt an etwas davon zu stammeln, er hätte ihr das Bett überlassen und selbst auf dem Sofa geschlafen und verstummt unter dem belustigten Blick seines Vaters.

Sie nimmt einen großen Bissen, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.

Stefan inspiziert mit roten Ohren sein eigenes Butterbrot.

„Ich hab's jetzt nicht geschafft, dass das überzeugend klang, oder?"

Sie prustet los, verschluckt sich und kippt sich beim Husten selbst den Kaffee über die Bluse.

Herrmann schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf und tätschelt seinem Sohn die Schulter, bevor er ihr einen Lumpen zum Aufwischen gibt.

* * *

Es sollte nicht so schwer sein, sich auf etwas anderes als Stefan zu konzentrieren, sie hat einen Fall zu lösen, aber als sie in einem von Stefan geborgten Hemd mit ihm und Mechthild auf der Straße vor dem Ort auf Sprengler wartet, findet sie sich doch mit ihm Händchen haltend wieder. Es fühlt sich einfach zu gut an, als dass sie es hier und jetzt beenden könnte.

Wie sich herausstellt, muss sie es gar nicht selbst beenden, Seidel übernimmt das in unnachahmlicher Art für sie, als er sich endlich auch mal blicken lässt. Natürlich muss er an Ort und Stelle vor Stefan anfangen von ihrem Freund zu faseln, am liebsten würde Lena ihn treten. Was tut den jetzt zur Sache, dass Michael Probleme mit der Katze hat? Mit der hat er doch immer Probleme, weil die ihn nämlich noch nie ausstehen konnte.

„Später, ok?“ versucht sie Seidel barsch zu stoppen, aber Stefans Gesichtsausdruck und die schroffe Art mit der er Sprengler und Mechthild anraunzt machen klar, dass der Schaden angerichtet ist.

* * *

Sie hat keine Gelegenheit in sich zu gehen und herauszufinden wie sie ihn vielleicht beheben könnte, geschweige denn sich mit Stefan darüber zu unterhalten. Hilflos kann sie nur seine Frage bejahen, dass sie morgen abreisen wird, weil Seidel keinen Meter neben ihnen steht und sich einen Raum weiter kurze Zeit später gefühlt das halbe Dorf als Mörder entpuppen wird und sie in den nächsten Stunden einen weitere Mord verhindern muss.

Sie hält sich mit Seidel im Hintergrund als Stefan die Dorfbewohner in den Bus leitet, wobei er sich immer wieder nach ihr umdreht, als fürchte er, sie könne sich einfach in Luft auflösen. Das stimmt sie zunächst einmal wieder etwas hoffnungsvoller, aber als auch Mechthild und ihre Mutter gehen, kommt Stefan nicht zu ihr herüber, sondern geht direkt zu seinem Moped. Rasch drückt sie Seidel den Becher der Thermoskanne in die Hand und läuft zu Stefan.

„Sehen wir uns in Ludwigshafen?“

„Mal sehen.“ ist seine knappe Antwort bevor er an ihr vorbei auf die Straße schiebt.

_ Scheiße. _ denkt sie und fühlt eine ungewohnte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

„Ich hab noch ein Zimmer frei!“ ruft sie ihm hinterher und das bringt ihn zumindest dazu sich lachend nach ihr umzudrehen, doch dann winkt er nur und setzt seinen Weg fort.

Sie steht wie betäubt da und starrt ihm nach, bis Seidel sich hinter ihr räuspert.

Sie beeilt sich, sich auf den Beifahrersitz zu setzen und knallt die Tür mit mehr Wucht als nötig zu.

Einen Moment später setzt sich Seidel neben sie und startet den Wagen.

"Direkt nach Ludwigshafen?"

Sie nickt.

Einige Minuten fahren sie schweigend durch die karge Landschaft, dann fragt Seidel: „Netter Kerl, der Dorfpolizist?“

„Halts Maul!“ fährt sie ihn an und muss zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, dass ihre Stimme bricht.

Sie starrt aus dem Seitenfenster in die Dunkelheit und presst die Zunge hart gegen die Zähne, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Es sollte nicht so wehtun, dass er sich nicht richtig von ihr verabschieden wollte, _ würde _ nicht so wehtun, wenn sie sich nicht irgendwann in den letzten vier Tagen, ohne es zu bemerken, in ihn verliebt hätte.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena schließt die Tür zu ihrer dunklen Wohnung auf, lässt ihren Rucksack an Ort und Stelle fallen und taumelt aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Als Seidel am Ortseingang von Ludwigshafen gefragt hatte, wo genau er sie absetzen solle, war es ihr noch wie eine gute Idee erschienen, sofort bei Michael vorbeizuschauen und ihm zu eröffnen, dass es entgültig aus ist zwischen ihnen. Im Nachhinein hatte es sich als ziemlich dumme Idee herausgestellt – sie hat eine dreiviertel Stunde damit zugebracht sich lauthals mit Michael zu streiten, wenn sie doch eigentlich nichts anderes wollte, als sich in ihrer Wohnung zu verkriechen. Ständig der Frage ausweichen zu müssen, ob es einen anderen gibt, wenn die Antwort darauf „Schon, aber ob der überhaupt noch Interesse an mir hat, steht in den Sternen.“ ist, zehrt reichlich an den Nerven.

Das einzig Positive an der Sache ist, dass sie immer peinlich genau darauf geachtet hatte nichts von ihren Sachen bei Michael in der Wohnung zu lassen oder ihn mehr als ein Feuerzeug in ihrer Wohnung deponieren zu lassen. Den Wohnungsschlüssel hatte er der Katze zuliebe bekommen, aber den hat sie jetzt ja wieder, es gibt also keinen Grund ihn in näherer Zukunft nochmal sehen zu müssen.

„Komm her!“ streckt Lena die Hand nach der Katze, die gerade den Kopf ins Zimmer steckt, aus. Einen warmen, weichen Fellball zu schmusen wäre jetzt genau das Richtige, aber Lena bekommt nur ein beleidigtes Katzen-Hinterteil zu sehen.

„Bist Du sauer auf mich?“ fragt Lena und folgt der Katze in die Küche, „Ich weiß, ich habe dich schnöde allein gelassen, aber es ging nicht anders. Und gefüttert worden bist du doch. Wäre nett gewesen, wenn du Michael als Dank dafür nicht die Krallen in die Unterarme versenkt hättest, dann hätte Seidel das nicht erwähnen müssen...“

Gerade will Lena der Katze ein Friedensangebot in Form von Wild&Kaninchen-Happen machen, da klingelt das Telefon. _Stefan!_ ist ihr erster Gedanke und die Katze verschwindet mit empörtem Fauchen unter der Küchenzeile, weil Lena den Dosenöffner fast auf sie hat fallen lassen.

„Ilse, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen...“ zwitschert eine fremde Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung los.

Lena legt auf, setzt sich auf den Boden ihres Flures und fängt so verzweifelt an zu heulen, dass die Katze nach kurzer Zeit Mitleid bekommt. Sie kommt angetappt und reibt ihr Köpfchen gegen Lenas Knie.

* * *

„Ich übernehm' allen Papierkram über Zarten für dich. Mach was anderes." sagt Seidel am nächsten Arbeitstag.

„Nein." sagt sie. „Ja, hallo?" sie hat die die Nummer der Fuhrparkverwaltung gewählt, „euer Käfer steht noch in Zarten, weil er leider ziemlich hin ist. Aufgestochene Reifen, eingeschlagene Scheiben, das Telefon auch kaputt. Ich organisier' eine Reparatur vor Ort und hol' den Wagen, wenn er dann fertig ist. Nein, nein, das kann ich wirklich machen, gar keine Umstände. Ich melde mich. Tschüss."

Seidel sieht sie skeptisch an.

„Danke fürs Angebot, aber ich mach das lieber selbst." zwingt sie sich zu sagen. Sie kann nichts abgeben. Sie muss alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Stefan zu tun hat, behalten. Sie verwendet sein Hemd als Kopfkissen.

„Wie du meinst."

* * *

Sie sucht sich die Telefonnummer der Polizeiwache Gundolfsheim heraus, versucht sich tagelang dazu zu bewegen sie tatsächlich zu wählen, gibt auf und probiert es damit einen Brief zu schreiben.

Sie verfüttert ihr halbes Notizbuch an den Reißwolf im Präsidium.

Die Tage verstreichen ohne dass er sie anriefe oder sie es schaffen würde, ihn zu kontaktieren.

Mit jedem Tag weiß sie weniger, was sie sagen würde, wenn er denn mal am Telefon wäre. Mit jedem Tag ist sie sich weniger sicher, ob er wirklich so verliebt in sie gewesen war, wie sie angenommen hatte. Mit jedem Tag wächst ihre Gewissheit, dass sie sich nicht sehnlicher wünscht, als eine zweite Chance mit ihm.

* * *

„Spreche ich mit Frau Odenthal? Sie haben uns vor drei Wochen mit der Reparatur eines Käfers beauftragt, gab einige Lieferschwierigkeiten, aber jetzt ist er abholbereit.“

Da ist sie, ihre zweite Chance, und sie wird sie sich nicht entgehen lassen, so wahr sie Lena Odenthal heißt.

Sie bettelt Friedrichs regelrecht an, sie mit der Bahn nach Zarten fahren und den Käfer abholen zu lassen. Er guckt einigermaßen irritiert, lässt sie aber gewähren, weil sowieso nicht zu tun ist.

Als sie wieder mit Seidel allein im Raum ist, lässt der die Akte sinken, hinter der er sich während dieses unwürdigen Schauspiels versteckt hat.

„Es geht mich nichts an, ich weiß, aber willst du wirklich selbst fahren? Die Idee war, dass du nach Zarten fährst um weniger Stress zu haben als hier. Als du am Telefon gesagt hast, dass dich junge Verehrer zum Essen einladen würden, hörte es sich ja noch danach an, dass er sich in dich verguckt hat und du das vielleicht ganz putzig findest, aber nicht mehr. Aber dann hab ich dein Gesicht gesehen, als er gegangen ist. Es war nicht geplant, dass du mit gebrochenem Herz zurückkommst.

„Du hast jedes einzelne Blatt Papier, das zu dem Fall aus Zarten kam, fünfmal so lang wie nötig angestarrt, als ob du hoffst, dass er irgendwo kleine Herzchen mit deinem Namen drin versteckt hat, auch wenn diese Berichte sachlicher nicht sein könnten. Du hechtest beim ersten Klingeln ans Telefon, fragst mehrmals am Tag am Empfang nach einem Anruf für dich, der offensichtlich nicht kommt. Ich versteh‘s nicht. Du bist doch keine, die einem Typen hinterherrennt, der sich nicht meldet.“

Sie versucht gar nicht erst irgendetwas abzustreiten.

„Ich muss ihn wiedersehen. Ich muss wenigstens versuchen gradezurücken, was ich verbockt habe. Ja, ich!“ betont sie, als Seidel kritisch guckt, „ich hab...“, sie vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen, „naja...“, sie lugt zu Seidel, in der Hoffnung, dass er es versteht, ohne dass sie es ausbuchstabieren muss.

Er legt den Kopf schief.

„Oh.“ sagt er nach einem Moment, „Du hast… was auch immer alles mit ihm, ich brauche keine Details...“

„Die hatte ich auch gar nicht vor dir zu erzählen.“ wirft sie ein.

„...und hast ihm dabei aber nichts von Michael erzählt. Und ich hab vor ihm ausgeplaudert, dass du einen Freund hast. Und dann war der Tag voll mit Mordverhindern, weshalb du‘s nicht hast klären können.“

Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und nickt.

„Sorry, das war keine Absicht.“

„Weiß ich doch. Aber deshalb muss ich hin. Mit dem Herzschmerz, falls er mich abblitzen lässt, kann ich klarkommen, wenn ich mir nur sagen kann, dass ich alles versucht habe. Und übers Telefon schaff ich‘s ja offensichtlich nicht.“

Seidel seufzt.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst.“

Sie sollte vermutlich versuchen, ihren Freundeskreis außerhalb der Arbeit zu reaktivieren. Sie hat das dumpfe Gefühl, dass man sowas eigentlich nicht mit seinem Assistenten bespricht.

* * *

„Frau Odenthal! Mal wieder zu Tries zum Volkslieder singen?“ Lena starrt Taxifahrer Muck einen Moment lang völlig fassungslos an, bis ihr einfällt, dass es ja er war, der Stefan zum und vom Krankenhaus gefahren hatte. Und dabei wohl mitbekommen hatte, wie Herrmann Tries ihr einen Crashkurs Pfälzer Kultur verpasst hatte.

„Nein, zur Autowerkstatt Hoffmann, bitte. Da ist der Polizeikäfer repariert worden.“

Muck wirft ihr alle paar Minuten wieder neugierige Blicke zu.

„Der Stefan hat, als ich ihn vom Krankenhaus nach Haus gefahren habe, gefragt, was denn die Fahrt nach Ludwigshafen kostet. Klang so, als wolle er in nächster Zeit da hinfahren.“

Sie schweigt.

„_Sie _sind doch aus Ludwigshafen, nicht wahr?“

Sie nickt.

„Er hatte ursprünglich gesagt, ich solle Sie gleich weiter nach Zarten fahren. Weil ich ihm doch von Sprengler und seinem Mädchen erzählt hatte.“

Sie schweigt eisern weiter, in der Hoffnung, dass er aufhört.

„Hat sich dann aber sehr schnell umentschieden, als er Sie und seinen Vater drin gesehen hat.“

Sie fragt sich, wie feige es wäre vorzutäuschen einzuschlafen, um seiner Neugier zu entkommen, als das Taxi zu ihrer Erleichterung bereits vor der Autowerkstatt hält und sie die Fahrt zu Stefans Haus im eigenen Auto zurücklegen kann.

* * *

Parka und Hemd zusammengefaltet unter den Arm geklemmt wirft sie einen vorsichtigen Blick durch das Fenster in die Triessche Werkstatt.

Herrmann Tries hebt in genau dem Moment den Kopf und sie macht reflexartig einen Satz zurück. Herr Muck war schon schlimm genug, sie hat Angst, dass sie der Mut verlässt, wenn sie jetzt auch noch mit Stefans Vater und nicht mit Stefan selbst reden kann. Von letzterem hat sie innen keinen Blick erhaschen können und sein Moped steht auch nicht hier.

Bevor sie sich dazu entschließen kann doch nach Gundolfsheim zu fahren um Stefan dort abzupassen, öffnet sich die Tür und Hermann schaut hinaus. Zögernd hebt sie die Hand und winkt.

„Der Stefan ist noch nicht da. Ist noch irgendwas auf der Arbeit.“

Sie nickt stumm.

„Das Hemd und den Parka kann ich ihm auch geben, da brauchst du nicht warten.“

„Ich muss mit ihm reden. Bitte.“

Er mustert sie kritisch und sie ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie diesmal keinen Wein angeboten bekommen wird. Immerhin hat er das Du nicht zurückgezogen.

„Ich wart‘ im Auto.“ sagt sie und wendet sich um.

„Na los,“ sagt er, „komm rein, hier draußen holst du dir bei den Temperaturen ja den Tod.“

Sie folgt ihm nach drinnen und setzt sich auf die Bank, zu der er nickt. Er selbst holt sich einen Stuhl und setzt sich ihr gegenüber. Nervös streicht sie das Hemd auf ihrem Schoß glatt. Sie hat selbst genug Verhöre geführt, um zu wissen, wenn sie selbst einem unterzogen werden soll.

„Mein Sohn ist morgens strahlend aus dem Haus und am Abend als ein Häuflein Elend heimgekommen.“

_Ich auch._ will sie sagen, beißt sich aber stattdessen nur auf die Unterlippe.

„Zwei Tage habe ich gebraucht, um aus ihm rauszukriegen, was überhaupt los ist. Dass er – nicht mal von dir, sondern von deinem Kollegen in einem Nebensatz – erfahren hat, dass du in Ludwigshafen einen Freund hast.“

Ihr fällt nichts passendes dazu ein und schweigt.

Hermann seufzt.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, Lena: Wenn du‘s nicht ernst meinst, fahr wieder, bevor Stefan mitbekommt, dass du überhaupt hier warst. Noch mehr gebrochenes Herz hält er nicht aus.“

„Ich krieg ihn nicht aus dem Kopf. Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen Mann mit rotblonden Haaren sehe, krieg ich Herzklopfen, weil ich im ersten Moment denke, er wäre das.“ sprudelt es aus ihr heraus und Herrmann sieht sie mit so unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck an, dass sie entgültig nervös wird.

Dann ist draußen ein Moped zu hören, hastige Schritte und im nächsten Moment fällt Stefan fast in den Raum, so schnell reißt er die Tür auf.

„Reinhard hat gesagt, Muck hätte gesagt, er hätte dich vom Bahnhof zur Autowerkstatt gefahren, weil du den Käfer abholst!“ strahlt er sie im ersten Moment an und sie ist von der Bank hochgeschnellt und auf ihn zu, bevor ihm schlagartig einzufallen scheint, dass sie nicht unbedingt im Guten auseinander gegangen sind und sein Gesichtsausdruck reserviert wird.

„Bist du dienstlich da?“

„Nein!“ sagt sie vehement. „Ich bring dir dein Hemd und deine Jacke zurück. Danke fürs Leihen.“ Sie möchte im Boden versinken. _Immer schön das Wichtigste zuerst sagen, Lena._

„Hättest du doch auch per Post schicken können.“ sagt er und nimmt ihr die Klamotten aus der Hand ohne sie anzusehen.

Sie muss schwer schlucken. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Herrmanns missbilligenden Blicke, die sie ihm Rücken zu spüren vermeint, helfen auch nicht wirklich.

„Ich wollte einen Vorwand haben, dich besuchen zu kommen.“ gibt sie kleinlaut zu.

Stefans Gesicht wird weicher.

„Brauchst du doch nicht. Einen Vorwand. Ich freu‘ mich, dich zu sehen.“

„Da war ich mir nicht so sicher.“ sagt sie und wirft einen Seitenblick auf seinen Vater, der nicht den Anschein macht, als habe er vor, in näherer Zukunft den Raum zu verlassen und ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben mit Stefan allein zu reden.

„Können wir spazieren gehen und reden?“ Sie muss raus, sie könnte schwören, dass der Raum zehnmal kleiner ist als das letzte Mal.

* * *

Sie schlagen einen Feldweg Richtung Zarten ein.

„Du hast dich nicht gemeldet!“ platzt es anklagend aus ihr heraus, „Ich hatte dich doch eingeladen!“

Er schnaubt und wirft ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Wie hätte ich mir das vorstellen dürfen? Dass ich zwischen dir und deinem Freund auf dem Sofa sitzen darf und wir alle darauf hoffen, dass endlich die Tagesschau anfängt, damit wir nicht mehr gezwungen Konversation machen müssen?“

Richtig. Dass sie sich von Michael getrennt hat, weiß Stefan ja gar nicht. Wäre wohl ein guter Gesprächseinstieg gewesen. Sie versucht ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Warum...“ fragt er dann, „warum? Wenn du doch einen Freund hast?“

„Hatte. Meine Beziehung mit Michael war bereits ziemlich am Ende, als ich nach Zarten gekommen bin. Ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht mit ihm Schluß gemacht, aber für mich war klar, dass es vorbei war. Ich hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl ihm was schuldig zu sein. Und… dann warst da du.“

Er starrt über das Feld an dem sie entlanggehen.

„Dass du mit _mir_ ins Bett bist, war reiner Zufall, oder? Dein Freund war dir bereits egal und ich war halt der nächstbeste Typ.“

„Was heißt hier reiner Zufall? Zufall war, dass ich dich getroffen hab. Ich hab‘ nicht in Ludwigshafen gesagt, ‚Herr Friedrich, wo hat‘s attraktive Dorfpolizisten, die ich flachlegen könnte, da möcht ich zum ermitteln hin!‘“

Sie beschleunigt ihre Schritte um sich die Wut aus dem Körper zu laufen.

„He, jetzt renn doch nicht so!“ Sie stoppt und wirft einen Blick auf sein Gesicht. Er sieht ungefähr genauso unglücklich über den Verlauf des Gespräches aus, wie sie sich fühlt. „Ich… Das zwischen diesem Michael und dir ist allein deine Sache, aber… wäre es mir gegenüber nicht vielleicht korrekter gewesen, etwas ehrlicher zu sein?“

Sie seufzt.

„Ich hätt‘ dir von Michael erzählen sollen, ja. Es war mir nicht ernst genug mit dir.“ Ganz so viel Ehrlichkeit hatte er seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach wohl doch nicht gewollt. „Am Anfang.“ beeilt sie sich zu sagen, aber er hat sich bereits halb von ihr abgewandt und starrt über das leere Feld.

„Ich war so enttäuscht.“ sagt er leise, „So enttäuscht und wütend auf mich selbst, dass ich geglaubt habe, wirklich eine Chance bei dir zu haben.“

„Hast du doch.“ sagt sie. Er wirft ihr einen zaghaften Blick zu. „Die Landschaft hier ist ja zwar ganz nett, aber auch nicht so atemberaubend, dass ich vor Sehnsucht nach ihr vergangen wäre und deswegen wieder hierher gefahren bin.“

Er lacht.

„Heißt das im Umkehrschluss, dass du vor Sehnsucht nach _mir_ vergangen bist?“ fragt er herausfordernd.

„Ja.“ gibt sie zu seiner und ihrer eigenen Überraschung unumwunden zu. Seidel hat Recht, sie rennt eigentlich keinen Typen hinterher, die sich nicht bei ihr melden. Dass sie trotzdem hier ist, hat etwas zu bedeuten.

„Und ich nach dir.“ sagt er dann sanft, „Dass mein Vater die Bob-Dylan-Platte noch nicht aus dem Haus geworfen hat, spricht sehr für seine Geduld. Ich hab die letzten drei Wochen jede freie Minute ‚Lay Lady lay‘ laufen lassen.“

Sie lächelt.

„Seidel hält mich inzwischen vermutlich für bekloppt, so oft wie ich mit dem Telefonhörer in der Hand dasaß und mich dann doch nicht getraut habe deine Nummer zu wählen. Und meine Katze lässt sich nur noch widerwillig hochnehmen, nicht dass ich ihr schon wieder in den Pelz weine.“

„Was hatte die denn eigentlich gemacht? Weil doch dein Assistent sagte, dein Freund hätte Probleme mit ihr gehabt?“

„Hat ihm die Krallen in die Unterarme geschlagen. Weil er die Futterdose nicht schnell genug aufgemacht hat. Oder einfach aus Protest dagegen, dass ich nicht da war. Sie ist aber prinzipiell eine sehr nette Katze. Nicht dass du jetzt nie nach Ludwigshafen kommst, weil du Angst vor der Katze hast.“

Wieder lacht Stefan und Lena kann kaum fassen, wie glücklich sie das macht.

„Da bräuchte es schon ein bisschen mehr als nur ne miesgelaunte Katze.“

Einen Augenblick lang schweigen sie.

„Ich hätte dir definitiv von meiner Beziehung und wie‘s darum stand erzählen sollen. Und dich entscheiden lassen, was du mit dem Wissen machst. Am Anfang erschien mir das nicht wichtig und dann hab ich nicht den richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür gefunden. Mir ist erst aufgegangen, wie sehr ich mich in dich verliebt habe, als du gegangen bist. Es tut mir Leid. Können wir noch mal von vorne anfangen?“

„Tries, Polizeimeister, vorgeschlagen für den gehobenen Dienst.“ nimmt er sie sehr wörtlich und hält ihr die Hand hin. Lachend greift sie danach.

„Odenthal. Lena Odenthal. Sag mal, stellst du dich eigentlich immer mit deinen beruflichen Perspektiven vor?“

Er lacht verlegen.

„Wenn ich mein Gegenüber dringend beeindrucken will, schon. Kam das arg dämlich rüber?“

„Ne, arg niedlich triffts eher.“

Sie stehen da, immer noch Hand in Hand, und schauen sich an.

„Ich halte eigentlich nicht viel von Fernbeziehungen, bei unserm Job wird das erst recht schwierig, aber mit dir wär‘s mir den Versuch wert.“ sagt sie und findet sich unvermittelt in Stefans Armen wieder, seine Lippen an ihrer Schläfe.

* * *

Natürlich muss am ersten Tag seit Jahren, an dem Lena wirklich dringend pünktlich Feierabend machen will, weil Stefan zu Besuch kommt, im Präsidium die Hölle los sein. Sie ist froh, Stefan ihren zweiten Hausschlüssel gegeben hat und mit ihm ausgemacht hat, dass er direkt zu ihrer Wohnung fährt.

Sie ruft in ihrer Wohnung an, lässt es zweimal klingen, legt auf, ruft sofort wieder an, in der Hoffung, dass Stefan abhebt.

„Bei Odenthal.“ Der Klang seiner Stimme lässt sie spontan lächeln, was ihr einen strafenden Blick eines Kollegen einbringt, der der Ansicht zu sein scheint, dass gefälligst niemand glücklich zu gucken hat, wenn er noch arbeiten muss.

„Hi, hier ist Lena. Du, es tut mir schrecklich Leid, aber ich kann noch nicht weg, wir ersticken hier grad in Arbeit. Ich kann überhaupt nicht abschätzen, wann ich heut nach Hause komme. Bleib nicht auf. Und nimm Dir was zu Essen.“

„Okay,“ sagt er und klingt genauso entäuscht, sie erst später zu sehen, wie sie „was kann ich der Katze geben? Die maunzt seit ich rein bin...“

„… als wäre sie tagelang nicht gefüttert worden. War ja klar. Du bist neu, bei dir kann man‘s ja mal versuchen. Im Hängekästchen direkt neben dem Kühlschrank ist eine angebrochene Dose Katzenfutter. Aber gib ihr nicht mehr als da drin ist. Sonst muss ich noch einen Katzen-Trimm-Dich-Pfad in meinem Wohnzimmer anlegen, damit sie nicht verfettet.“

* * *

Es ist spät genug, dass die ersten Leute bereits wieder auf dem Weg zur Arbeit sind, als Lena nach Hause radelt, noch nicht spät genug, dass sie ihre Trillerpfeife verwenden würde, um Leute, die ihr im Weg rumlaufen, aus ihrer Fahrbahn zu befördern. Man muss Anwohner, die in der glücklichen Lage sind, um diese Uhrzeit noch schlafen zu dürfen, ja nicht unbedingt aus dem Schlaf reißen.

Sie schließt ihre Wohnung auf, zieht sich leise Schuhe und Jacke aus. Es steht eine Reisetasche im Flur. Sie lugt vorsichtig in ihr Zimmer. Ihr Bett ist leer. Sie sieht im freien Zimmer nach. Kein Stefan.

Sie findet ihn im Wohnzimmer, tief und fest auf ihrem Sofa schlummernd, die Katze zusammengerollt auf seinem Brustkorb. Auf Zehenspitzen schleicht sie hinüber und lässt sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa nieder. Sie stützt das Kinn in die Hand, Ellbogen auf dem Knie und betrachtet ihn versonnen. Draußen wird es gerade hell. Seine Gesichtszüge sind weich und entspannt. „I long to see you in the morning light“ summt sie und streicht ihm über die Haare.


End file.
